


Silly Things

by AcaciaRoux



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcaciaRoux/pseuds/AcaciaRoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five is always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Things

**Author's Note:**

> Like, I have nothing against Four, but Nyx/Four should never have been a thing. I wasn't planning on posting this but then the finale happened and I realized I was freaking out. All I can say is there better be some big fucking changes to the disaster that is Nyx next season. Preferably changes that involve her still being alive. 
> 
> Set after 2.09. Switches point of view sporadically between Nyx (Briefly), Five, and Two. Blame the gross amount of Italics on- I have no excuse.

"You guys move on up to grappling?" Three smirks.

Five grimaces, her food not appetizing when she realizes what Three is implying. Yup, she's not as innocent as they think, and ugh, this is so _not_ how it's supposed to go. Not only do they traumatize her, but they can't even manage to do it right? Ridiculous! Nyx better get her act together soon because all those stolen glances are fooling nobody. Except Two obviously. (Typical.) Oh, and apparently Three and Four. Damn, this crew may be good at fighting and stuff but they're a bit lacking in the personal department. She chuckles to herself for a second, then shakes her head in disgust. Grownups. Always so complicated. She can't wait to find Six and Android so she can vent. (No pun intended.)

"Okay! I'm done!" Get me out of here.

* * *

"You guys move on up to grappling?" Three looks smug as he delivers this line and good god, she really needs to work on her subtle. Predictive abilities are great and all but if you can't even manage to put up a half decent facade they're pretty much useless. She is going to get Three back for this one big time. Can't a girl have a one night stand without everyone suddenly assuming there's feelings attached? Come _on_. (But it's Three, what do you expect?)

Oh man, and don't even start on Four. She'd started out reminding him who was boss, but then he seemed so genuinely concerned! She couldn't help but put a little extra into her performance. She almost felt bad for the guy as she walked out, head held high, flounce in her step. Almost.

Ugh, men were always so egotistical. You sleep with them one time and suddenly they're asking you to be their empress. For goodness sake, it's just sex. Not like there's a lot of options on this ship. And it's _definitely_ not happening again after this. She'll take her chances at the next space station thank you very much. 

Five gives her a sideways glance. "Okay! I'm done!"

Three really is as ass. Poor kid didn't even get to finish her breakfast. 

* * *

It felt like years since the incident over breakfast, but it had only been a couple days. A very long and stressful few days, and the crew was definitely ready for a little R&R. Seeing Two so helpless, not to mention those precious seconds they'd actually thought she was dead... needless to say, it had been a shock for everyone. What an incomprehensible thought! Their fearless leader, just gone. Even Five had trouble dealing with it, and she hadn't even been there. But Two was fine now. In fact, after the incident she just seemed more determined to get back to her old routine. After she told Three off for sneaking into the liquor cabinet and berated Five for rewiring the temperature regulator without telling anyone (it was an improvement!), everyone decided she was pretty much back to normal.

Five could tell she had changed though. It wasn't noticeable, but it was there. Two almost seemed... happier. Five didn't know exactly what had gone down on that space station, but she had heard about Two's death. That was enough to put the pieces together. (Three had actually been pretty serious when he told her. Sat her down and even made sure she was okay, a consolatory pat on the back before he left. She appreciated that, even if Three was an ass the rest of the time.)

It'd obviously been hard for Two to let the others risk their lives for her, but now that they had it was like she'd been reassured that the Raza crew really did have her back. Like what Six had said, about her not always having to do everything herself. Five could see a subtle relaxation in her now. She joked around more with the rest of the crew, and sometimes, occasionally, even let them lessen her workload. It was nice. She only wished it'd happened months ago. The crew was practically family at this point, _obviously_ they wouldn't just drop her off on Earth to fend for herself. They all care about each other, no matter how they choose to show it, and Five has a feeling they'd be sticking together for a while. 

She watches as Two smiles again. Looks like Three is regaling one of his glorious and epic adventures over the dinner table. (God knows how he remembers something the rest of the crew doesn't know, considering they've been together throughout all their memories. But they'll let him have this one.) She smirks. The notorious criminal Two, actually happy. What would the news stations say?

* * *

Two walks back to her room sweaty and bruised. It had been days since the Dwarf Star mission but she'd only just gotten into the training room. Freaking overprotective crew members. Finally she'd gotten so fed up with their worryings she ended up giving Three the death glare and marching right past him.

She was glad she'd done it. God, had it felt good to finally get her energy out. Training helps her think, and admittedly, it was good to finally feel back on her feet again. Throw some well aimed punches and get ready to kick some ass. Dying has a different effect on everyone, she muses. 

She unwraps her hands distractedly, placing the linen on her bureau as she goes. It was surprising to see the crew standing up for her like that. Going all that way just for a mission that only affected her. Obviously she would do the same for any of them, but somehow she'd thought that with the absence of her leadership they'd just be glad to get-- well, she wouldn't think about it now. They hadn't done it. She liked to think it was because they'd all formed a certain respect for her in the last few months. Started to care. Even Nyx, although she could never read the woman quite as well as the others. There was something about her, maybe her predictive abilities, or her attitude, that made her different. Smarter. Stronger. Something that had made Two accept her into the team without quite as much forethought. But then again, there was the whole--

Her train of thought is interrupted by a shaky exhale in the doorway. Two flinches slightly when she sees Nyx, eyes wide, chest heaving. Speak of the devil. 

"Hey. You need something?" she returns her attention to her hands casually. A pause, and it becomes apparent that Nyx is not going to answer. When Two turns around, Nyx doesn't appear to have even heard the question. Two's brow furrows as she crosses the room. 

"Are you... okay?" she dips her head, trying to catch Nyx's eyes. Those words seem to break the spell. Nyx's face hardens and her hands curl tightly in on themselves. Two's own hands flutter feebly in the air as Nyx towers above her, presence intimidating despite the gaping of her mouth.

There is another moment of suspense, both women consumed in the moment.

Then Nyx breaks it once more, rounding on Two with ferocity. "The question you _should_ be asking is are you okay!! What the _hell_ Two? What were you _thinking_? You put all your energy into a single day, just so you could go on the stupid mission that we were perfectly capable of handling ourselves, and risked your own life even though you're the one the mission was trying to save in the first place! God you're so _stupid_! Always trying to do everything by yourself, flying the ship, leading us off on all the missions, fighting all the bad guys, saving everyone! And don't even get me _started_ on going on the mission! Do you even _know_ how stupid that was?! What a rash decision, oh I am going to kill Android for going along with it! We didn't need you. Literally putting yourself, the one thing Dwarf Star wants, and to torture I might add, in their facility?! I can't even-- you could've been captured, you could've been shot, you could've been knocked out by Rook's stupid device, you could've been tortured, you could have died! All because- because- you- your...."

"You _died_." It comes out in a strangled sort of whisper. Whatever Two had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this. 

She finds herself surging forward, crashing her lips against Nyx's almost violently. The wrappings fall to their feet, forgotten. Her hands grasp Nyx's face and she feels fingers twisting in her hair. Everywhere everything, all she can think about is Nyx, Nyx, Nyx. 

It feels like hours, but at the same time only seconds when Nyx pulls back, eyes on the floor. Two's heart stutters and stumbles along as she realizes she's just forced herself on someone who wanted to talk. Oh god, she's been attracted to Nyx for so long but it hadn't been a big deal, really it hadn't, it was just your everyday attraction, so then what was happening? How did they get here again? And _why_ were Nyx's lips so perfect? Oh god, what is she doing, what are you doing, what--

"I don't- I didn't- sorry-" Two flounders for something in a rare moment of speechlessness. 

But then Nyx presses their foreheads together, sucks in a breath and manages to whisper, "Some of us actually need to breathe." She'd rather die than admit it, but Two is feeling a bit lightheaded too after that statement. Somehow, even though it wouldn't normally be either of their styles, it goes unspoken that this is more than just sex. Two squeezes her hand as she whispers a barely audible, "I'm okay." Nyx lets out a teary laugh in response, squeezing back.

She's still gasping for breath, her face flushed.

Two giggles a little at the perfect picture and Nyx looks up, surprised by the uncharacteristic sound. A small smile curls across her lips as she leans in to give Two a fluttery kiss on the nose. Two looks momentarily stunned, biting her lip ducking her head abashedly. Nyx exploits the moment, leaning down to capture the other woman's lips again. 

She'll have to think about the repercussions of kissing Nyx later. Or maybe just how nice the kissing bit is. Screw it, thinking is overrated anyway. They should just do some more kissing later. That is sounding like an excellent plan but then again Two can hardly breathe because Nyx is doing that thing with her lip that just makes Two want to push her against the wall and kiss her senseless.

* * *

Of course, that's exactly what she's doing when the clanging bombards their ears. Two pulls away in a dazed state, struggling to focus. Her eyes scan hurriedly across the room in an attempt to locate the source of the noise. The awful screeching that resounds through the ship next has Nyx cringing.

"What was that?!" she sounds over the coms. "Everyone alright?"

"Oh my god!" a voice echos through the room. There are a couple more thuds.

Then Five comes vaulting gracefully through the vent, plaid shirt and all.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Finally!! AHHH! I'm so happy for you guys!" She giggles giddily, gaze flitting back and forth, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She darts over and wraps her hands around Two's middle, eyes closing as she smiles. Two looks stunned, her hands hovering in the air above Five. Nyx is not much better.

Five pulls away and turns to her. "Geez, I _totally_ thought you were doomed when you slept with Four! Which by the way, still _ewww_!" Two lifts an eyebrow at Nyx over the Five chattering head. She blushes. "Thank god you got your act together! And I hope we never ever have to have that conversation with Three again. _Geez_ that was bad! Why did you even-- you know what, I don't even want to know. " 

"And _you_!" Five rounds on Two. Her words take on an exasperated tone., " _You_ were about as subtle as _Three_ with your 'taking the long way to the med bay just so you could walk past Nyx in the training gym'! Ohhhh boy. Yup, that was also pretty bad." She-- did she just scoff at her?

Five's voice drops an octave, taking on a conspiratorial tone, "Take it from me, she was never into Four. "

She turns thoughtfully, "although, you did do a pretty good job of acting like it. Poor guy."

Taking a small step back, she continues. "Great guys! _So_ glad that portion of our lives is now over and done with. Ugh, I guess I kinda owe Android 50 bucks though. The pools been going for a while. I thought you guys would totally take another six months at least! Oh well, totally worth it. You guys are so _happy_!" A small squee escapes Five. "I'm just gonna go leave now before we get to anymore grossness. Don't get me wrong, this is _way_ better than Four," -another pointed look to Nyx- "but still like, ewww. "

She gives Nyx a small smile before reaching around to give Two a quick hug and walking to the door.

"And before you ask, I was not stalking you guys or anything, that's weird. Actually I was going to go put my wrench back- sorry for all the noise, I think I dropped it down a chute in all the excitement- but then this happened. This happened! Gotta go find the others! Bye!"

Then she is gone, the hiss of the door resounding in the room.

* * *

"Well that was interesting."

"What the hell?"

They sink down to the bed. Pretty soon they are in full blown hysterics, rocking back and forth on the bed with tears in their eyes.

"What just happened?"

"The raza crew has way too much time on their hands."

"Did Five start a fan club?" 

The statement launches another episode of hysterics, and that is how Three finds them when he comes to tell them dinner is ready. Everyone is still a bit nervous Two might pass out the minute she is left alone, but Three doesn't know whether to regret the decision to check on her after what he just saw. Women. They're all the same. He's gonna go and get some whiskey. 

"We should probably get off the bed and go eat. They might be starting to worry."

"You know, I can think of a couple other uses for the bed..."

" _Up_ Nyx _."_

* * *

Four glances up when they walk into the mess. "Oh thank god." The relief on his face is almost comical. So he is a nice guy, if not a bit egotistical. Let's hope he's learned his lesson.

"Glad that's settled then," Nyx laughs.

Both women smile as they take their seats. Android gives them each a nod and Six says, in typical Six fashion, "Glad you guys figured it out." Five's passing what appears to be the fifty bucks over to Android, and Six is nudging her good-naturedly.

It's only when she leans over to Three and whispers, "I bet you feel stupid now," that he puts the pieces together. The look on his face is priceless. 

"...what?!"

Pretty soon he's holding his hands up for high fives and Five is regaling them with the glorious and epic story of Twyx. ("We have a... name?" Queue incredulous eyebrow raise from Five. " _Obviously_ you have a name. What do you think I am, some kind of amateur?") 

 


End file.
